¡Dulces! ¡Dulces para todos!
by Mist221b
Summary: Halloween se acerca, y a Sherlock no podría importarle menos, total ni siquiera sabe de qué va esa fiesta. Pero una invitación de su madre a una fiesta dedicada a Halloween le obligara a celebrar la dichosa celebración. Suerte que tiene a John para hacerla más amena. Participa en el reto "Cuentos de terror en Baker Street" del foro I'm Sherlocked. ¡Relación establecida! ¡Mystrade!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**29 de octubre. Viernes.**

John llego a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, y aunque hubiera estado rodeado de niños moqueando y adultos persistentes, John no había perdido su humor, es más, entro al 221b tatareando una canción que había oído por la calle.

_This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…._

A partir de ese día, John comenzaba un pequeño puente donde se aseguraría el no salir de la cama. Ni él, ni Sherlock.

-Hola Sherlock –le saludo entrando por la puerta.

Sherlock gruño en modo de contestación siguiendo a lo suyo. John se quedo plantado en la puerta elevando una ceja esperando que su pareja se diera cuenta de su pequeña indignación. Pero Sherlock se mantuvo en su misma posición, de espaldas a él leyendo un pequeño sobre.

-Esperaba un saludo más efusivo teniendo en cuenta que hace más de un día que no nos vemos –se quejo John.

-Eres tu el que se empeña en tener ese ridículo trabajo – le contesto Sherlock sin volverse – si quieres un beso, o tal vez un abrazo, ven y acércate. No voy a negarme.

John movió la cabeza con cariño y como Sherlock le dijo, se acerco a él. Sherlock se mantuvo en su misma posición, iba con su pijama y su habitual bata azul por lo que John dedujo que ese día no había ni salido de casa. Cuando John se había ido a trabajar lo había dejado durmiendo, en su estado de máxima inconsciencia, lo cual era absolutamente normal después de haber pasado más de setenta horas sin dormir.

John llego hasta él y sin darle la vuelta lo rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos. Dejo un suave beso en su omoplato antes de apoyarse en él y disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Sherlock relajándose contra él suyo.

La diferencia de altura impedía que John se asomase por su hombro para ver qué es lo que Sherlock estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, por lo que opto por asomase por su brazo izquierdo.

-¿De quién es? –le pregunto John cuando vio el pequeño pero elegante sobre dorado.

-De mi madre –contesto Sherlock tensándose por momentos – quiere que vallamos este puente. Ni siquiera sabía que había uno –se quejo – al parecer hace una fiesta de Hallowaan y quiere que pasemos con ella tres días.

-Es Halloween, Sherlock –le corrigió John- ¿también quiere que valla yo?

-¡Pues claro! –Salto Sherlock dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a John – Lo pone expresamente, al parecer se ha enterado de nuestra asociación – John carraspeo la garganta – nuestra reciente relación de pareja –se corrigió.

-Eres tan romántico –ironizo John.

-Y quiere conocerte – siguió Sherlock ignorándole – Pero lo que no entiendo, es porque el pesado de Mycroft a enviado esta caja aparte. Creo que por fin se ha vuelto loco.

John frunció el ceño confundido y Sherlock le señalo el elegante paquete que estaba en su sillón, ni siquiera se había fijado en ese enorme paquete.

-Enserio John, espero que la nula observación de tu propio entorno se deba a que este cuerpo – dijo pasando una mano lentamente por su estomago – te distrae.

John rio divertido.

-Si eso será, señor modestia – le respondió John robándole un pequeño beso - ¿Qué hay en la caja?

-Míralo tú mismo –dijo Sherlock separándose de él para sentarse en el sofá.

John parpadeo confundido y sin esperar más avanzó hasta el gran paquete que descansaba en el sillón. Con cuidado y con una última mirada a Sherlock levanto la tapa de la caja.

Era un traje. Pero no un traje normal, era un traje de pirata, _un disfraz_. John aguanto la risa inspeccionando el traje y sus complementos. Venía muy equipado, con su típico sombrero, con su parche e incluso traía también unas botas negras.

Una fiesta de Halloween traía consecuencias y una de ellas era que había que disfrazarse, John deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a Sherlock vestido de pirata, y si tenía que convencerle no solo de ir a ver a su madre, si no también para ponerse algo regalado por su hermano, lo haría.

-¿Qué no entiendes? –le pregunto John con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock le miro como si fuera el mayor estúpido del mundo, John no se lo tomo enserio y le siguió sonriendo. Sherlock bufo finalmente y con todo su dramatismo se levanto del sofá acercándose a donde estaba John.

-¿Por qué Mycroft me regala un traje de pirata?

-¿Tal vez porque en Halloween uno se disfraza? –le pregunto John sabiendo ya que Sherlock no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Sherlock parpadeo confundido.

-Halloween es una fiesta, también conocida como la Noche de Brujas, en la que las personas se disfrazan, mayoritariamente con disfraces que dan miedo, para ir por las casas pidiendo chuches –le explico lo más simple posible - ¿No has celebrado Halloween cuando eras pequeño?

-Si lo he hecho lo he debido borrar –le contesto Sherlock colocando sus manos sobre sus labios pensativo.

-¿No recuerdas haberte disfrazado? –le pregunto John curioso, sabía que Sherlock se dedicaba a borrar de su cerebro cosas inútiles, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle - ¿Ni haber visto calabazas?

-¿Calabazas? –pregunto Sherlock aun pensando –Si, definitivamente lo he debido de borrar.

-¿Has borrado toda tu infancia? –le pregunto John cruzándose de brazos.

-No, toda no, John. Solo lo menos importante e humillante, supongo –respondió Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros – aunque resulte difícil creerlo recuerdo mi infancia con cierto cariño.

-Bueno, este año más te vale no borrarlo, pues volveremos a la niñez –exclamo John emocionado mientras recordaba su propia infancia – haremos el truco y trato.

Sherlock volvió a gruñir y con el mismo dramatismo que había usado para levantarse del sofá, se sentó en el sillón de John.

-Sera divertido –le aseguro John.

-Eso mismo dijiste antes de ir al cine –se quejo Sherlock – Y si mal no recuerdo, fue absolutamente aburrido.

-Nos echaron nada más empezar la película –dijo John recordando ese día – Esto será diferente, será más divertido. Si no te dan dulces, que es el trato, toca el truco, donde se pueden hacer mil cosas.

-Supongo que así podremos librarnos de Mummy y Mycroft –dijo para sí Sherlock.

-Estoy deseando verte vestido de pirata –dijo John volviendo la vista al disfraz.

-¿Si? –Pregunto Sherlock con una inquietante sonrisa – Se me olvido comentarte que tú tienes otro.

John frunció el ceño algo inquieto, Sherlock sonrió con una pequeña risa señalándole otro paquete, este oculto en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Lo siento John, pero yo no voy a poder aguantarme a vértelo puesto – exclamo Sherlock con placer.

-¿De qué es? –pregunto John con algo de miedo.

-De abeja.

* * *

**30 de octubre. Sábado.**

-Quieres dejar de moverte –exclamo Sherlock colocándole una mano en la rodilla a John para que este parara de moverla –es molesto.

John paro al instante con un suspiro, estaban ya en el tren que los llevaría donde vivía la madre de Sherlock, Sussex, llevaban menos de media hora y John ya se sentía más que nervioso.

-Relájate –le pidió Sherlock sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo – estas demasiado nervioso, solo es mi madre.

-¿Solo tu madre? –Dijo John con una crédula risa – tu madre os ha parido a ti y a Mycroft, y os ha criado. Perdóname por tenerle algo de miedo.

John no tenía una clara imagen de cómo sería su suegra, Sherlock nunca le había enseñado una foto y apenas le había hablado de ella. Pero si esa mujer había criado a esos dos genios petulantes, debía ser horripilante. _Quizás era peor que Sherlock y Mycroft juntos, quizás hasta podía leerle como ambos lo hacían, quizás decidía que no era bueno para su hijo pequeño…_

Sherlock bajo el libro para mirarle, John le devolvió la mirada intentando ser desafiante, Sherlock suspiro cerrando el libro, lo dejo en algún lugar que John no pudo ver y se acerco más a él.

-Le encantaras –susurro Sherlock atrapando las manos de John en las suyas – no deberías preocuparte por cosas tan estúpidas.

-No me parece muy estúpido pensar que la madre de tu pareja quizás no te apruebe –dijo John apretándole las manos - ¿Cómo te sentirías si mi madre o mi padre no te aprobara?

-¿Dejarías de quererme por ello? – John negó con la cabeza – Eso John, es lo importante. Si mi madre no te acepta, una idea estúpida ya que eres perfecto y aun sin conocerte ya parece que te adora, nos iremos.

-Seguirá siendo tu madre.

-No va a pasar nada John –exclamo Sherlock cansado - Mummy está encantada con Lestrade, y cada vez que habla con Mycroft pregunta por ti, y no me extrañaría que Mycroft le hubiera dado información sobre ti.

-Eso consigue ponerme más nervioso – dijo John con risa contenida - ¿Tu madre es tan inteligente como tú? –pregunto John con curiosidad.

-Es brillante John –murmuro Sherlock apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento – Pero no, no sabe leer como Mycroft y yo. Padre era el que sabía.

John se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir cuando Sherlock nombraba a su padre, lo nombraba menos que a su madre, pero cuando lo hacía algo en su tono indicaba que no era buena idea preguntarle por él. John no sabía si vivía o no, lo único que sabía era que su madre vivía sola.

-Van a tres días insufriblemente aburridos – se quejo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos, John agradeció su cambio de tema y más relajado se apoyo también contra el respaldo del asiento – espero que cuando volvamos haya algo que merezca la pena, no estúpidos casos de adulterio o perros perdidos.

-Solo serán tres días –le tranquilizo John – y anteayer mismo resolviste uno –le recordó, sabía que Sherlock acabaría con una de sus rabietas tarde o temprano, pero no quería que fuera ya en el tren – además, tienes otras cosas para entretenerte.

Sherlock se giro hacia él con una sonrisa lasciva, John trago saliva, él se refería a su violín, el que iba perfectamente empacado encima de sus cabezas, no a eso en lo que Sherlock estaba pensando.

-Ni se te ocurra –amenazo John con el dedo.

Sherlock no le hizo caso, inclinándose hacia John coloco una de sus manos en el muslo de John y sus labios fueron a parar a su cuello. John suspiro ante el tacto de esos suaves labios contra esa parte sensible en su cuerpo, y se retorció un poco cuando la mano de su muslo se movió hacia el interior de este.

-Sherlock…-murmuro John – tu madre y Mycroft sabrán lo que hicimos.

-Aun quedan un par de horas para llegar –contesto Sherlock separándose de él y arrodillándose en medio del compartimento que ambos compartían – y me aburro.

John suspiro rendido, la mano de Sherlock alcanzo el botón de su pantalón y separándole las piernas impaciente se coloco entre las piernas de John.

John dio gracias a que ese compartimente tuviera cortinas en la puerta de cristal, no quería que los echaran del tren. No tan pronto al menos.

-¿Enserio John? –Le pregunto Sherlock riendo divertido - ¿Te has puesto tus calzoncillos rojos de la suerte?

-No son de la suerte –contesto John avergonzado.

-Si lo son –rebatió Sherlock divertido – Me encantan, pero me gustan más cuando están por tus rodillas –murmuro Sherlock alzando a John para poder bajarle un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior – así mejor.

Sherlock observo con absoluto placer el miembro de John estaba medio duro frente a los ojos, John ya estaba acostumbrado a esa fascinación que Sherlock le tenía pero no dejo de sentirse impaciente. Sherlock le sonrió como advertencia antes de metérselo entero en la boca.

John gimió sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecía dentro de la boca de Sherlock, _oh gloriosa boca_. Sherlock bajo aun más tragándosela hasta llegar a su propia garganta, John intento no moverse sabiendo que Sherlock no podría aguantar, por eso espero a que Sherlock sacara su miembro ya erecto de su boca. Un pequeño hilo de saliva quedo entre los labios de Sherlock y el glande de John.

-Eres delicioso –murmuro contra su glande, John se estremeció y empujo sus caderas contra la boca de Sherlock para mayor contacto, Sherlock se rio antes de cumplir con los deseos de John –veo que ya no pones pegas.

-Sherlock…-gimió John cuando Sherlock, acariciando sus testículos con una mano, lamio una franja desde la base hasta la punta para acabar succionando – dios, que boca tienes.

-Y es toda tuya –le contesto antes de volver a metérsela en la boca.

John ya no aguanto más, sabía que Sherlock prefería seguir su propio ritmo para atormentarle sabiendo cuando parar, donde succionar, que lamer, que tocar para que su orgasmo fuera increíble, pero la tentativa de cogerle con la cabeza para guiar sus movimientos y que fuera más rápido era demasiada.

Sus manos fueron a parar a su cabeza, entre esos rizos negros, con un gemido y no con demasiada fuerza empezó a guiar a Sherlock más abajo y más profundo.

Sherlock no se quejo estaba vez y se dejo guiar para placer de John, quien ya estaba demasiado cerca de acabar. Y aunque John sabía que Sherlock lo sabía, porque siempre lo sabía, no paro e incluso cuando John dejo de guiarle él siguió aumentando aun más, si era posible, su velocidad con la boca.

-Sherlock –volvió a gemir John empujando sus caderas para entrar más profundo en la boca de Sherlock.

John vino en un pequeño grito amortiguado, no era bueno que les oyeran, Sherlock, aunque se sorprendió, no se la saco de la boca, se trago todo el semen de John sin toser siquiera.

John exhausto echo la cabeza hacia atrás recuperando el aliento mientras suspiraba de placer. Sintió como Sherlock se retiraba limpiándole de los restos de semen, bajo la mirada para ver a Sherlock relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente eres delicioso –dijo subiendo hasta la cara de John para darle un beso, John le respondió con entusiasmo saboreándose a sí mismo en sus labios – ya podemos tachar el tren de la lista.

Así, recordó John, la lista de lugares para el sexo. La morgue, Scotland Yard, el club Diógenes y múltiples lugares de su casa ya estaban tachados. John rio recordando la vergüenza que había pasado cuando Mycroft les encontró en su propio despacho, asqueroso e inapropiado lo llamo Mycroft, venganza lo llamo Sherlock.

-Cuando dices esas cosas me siento utilizado –bromeo John volviendo a besarle – pero definitivamente estas perdonado.

Sherlock rio contra su boca sin contestarle, se alzo sobre sus rodillas antes de frotar su erección contra la rodilla de John.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí –susurro Sherlock.

John le sonrió antes de empujarle contra los asientos de enfrente y dejándose caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Sherlock.

Los trenes le estaban empezando a gustar.

* * *

_**2 horas más tarde…**_

-Sherlock haz el favor de ayudarme –gruño John cuando vio como Sherlock se adelantaba sin intención de ayudarle con el equipaje.

Sherlock se volvió alzando una ceja pensativo, John le miro desafiante mientras intentaba sostener las dos maletas, una bolsa y el estuche donde iba el violín de Sherlock.

Sherlock suspiro y se acerco a él, John se guardo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, desde que estaban en una relación era más fácil manipular a Sherlock. Le cogió solo su maleta y el estuche de su preciado violín, cuando los tuvo agarrados se volvió para caminar hacia la salida, John le siguió rápidamente para evitar perderse, era ya más de las siete y ya estaba todo a oscuras y no le hacía mucha gracia perderse.

Estaban en Sussex, lugar en el que Mummy Holmes vivía, y en el que seguramente Sherlock se crio de pequeño y aunque estaba ya oscuro y apenas habían salido de la estación John ya pensaba que era un lugar hermoso.

-Richard ya debería estar aquí – se quejo Sherlock mirando a la carretera – le di la hora exacta.

-¿Richard? –pregunto John llegando a su altura y dejando la bolsa encima de la maleta para descansar el hombro.

-Es el chofer de la familia –contesto Sherlock sin prestarle atención.

-¿Chofer? –Pregunto incrédulo John, Sherlock ni siquiera le miro – Para que me sorprendo…-murmuro John para sí mismo.

Era obvio que Sherlock provenía de una familia con dinero, el propio Mycroft lo demostraba, así como sus trajes ridículamente caros. Al recordar ese pequeño detalle sobre la familia de Sherlock, John no puedo más que volver a sentirse inquieto, todos ellos serían seguramente parecidos a Mycroft, con su educación fina y sus trajes caros, y él solo había venido con sus suéteres. Definitivamente iba a hacer el ridículo.

-John –la voz de Sherlock sonó como una advertencia antes de que se girara para hacerle frente – estas volviendo a ponerte nervioso, es molesto. Intenta respirar con tranquilidad.

John asintió y respiro profundamente sintiéndose ridículo, lo estaba siendo y la sabia, no pudo evitar acordarse a la primera vez que había conocido a los padres de una novia, su primera novia enserio para ser más exactos. Aunque ese no era un buen recuerdo, ya que todo acabo peor de lo que había esperado.

-Oh allí esta –exclamo Sherlock volviendo a coger las maletas para acercarse al coche negro que había parado a unos metros de ellos – Vamos John.

Lo le siguió poniéndose firme, cuando Sherlock llego hasta el coche un hombre mayor salió del asiento del conductor y saludo a Sherlock con una sonrisa demasiado sincera.

-Señorito Holmes –exclamo el tal Richard quitándole la maleta y el estuche de las manos – cuanto tiempo sin que viniera a hacer una visita.

-Tanto que ya se ha olvidado que debe llamarme Sherlock –contesto Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa – le veo bien Richard –comento Sherlock dándole una palmadita en la espalda – veo que su mujer ya se ha recuperado, cuando la vea dele recuerdos de mi parte, dígale que no me olvido de ella.

El hombre rio arrastrando el equipaje de Sherlock hasta el maletero, John sonrió y le siguió, ese hombre ya se había ganado su simpatía con la forma en que trataba a Sherlock, quien parecía cómodo y contenido de ver al anciano hombre.

-¡Oh! Pero que modales los míos –exclamo Richard en cuanto vio a John -¿este es su famoso amigo? –le pregunto a Sherlock mientras le arrancaba las maletas de las manos de John.

-Pareja en realidad –contesto Sherlock con una sonrisa orgullosa, John le miro respondiéndole a la sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco del tono orgulloso que había utilizado – Richard, este es John Watson, mi pareja y compañero, John este es Richard, es el chofer de la familia desde incluso antes de nacer yo.

-Encantado –exclamo John estrechándole la mano a aquel hombre tan amable, Richard le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos pues –dijo Sherlock con tono aburrido – Mummy ya debe de estar impaciente.

-Les esperaba ya en la puerta cuando he marchado –comento Richard abriéndoles la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

John se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a Sherlock en el coche, era elegante y espacioso, como se imaginaba que sería la casa.

-¿Hace cuanto no venias?-pregunto John curioso, ellos se conocían desde hace no más de tres años y en ningún momento había notado que Sherlock viajara a ver a su madre.

-Aquí cuatro años, pero vi a madre hace menos de dos año cuando visitó Londres –contesto Sherlock rápidamente antes de que John pusiera mala cara por su mala conducta de hijo – y cada cuantos meses hablamos por teléfono –agrego mirando por la ventanilla.

John iba a reprenderle por su falta de consideración, cuando recordó a sus propios padres, quienes ni siquiera sabían que John tenía una relación con un hombre desde hace ocho meses.

John no contesto y Sherlock no volvió a comentar nada, simplemente se quedo mirando por la ventanilla con una expresión indescifrable, John le observo deleitándose con su rostro inventándose en su mente todos aquellos recuerdos que seguramente estaría recordando.

Antes de que John se diera cuenta Richard anuncio que ya llegaban, y esta vez fue John el que miro por la ventanilla expectante.

Casa era una mala palabra para describir aquello, era más bien una mansión. Una mansión hermosa de color blanco y de dos plantas. John suspiro deleitado con la vista de aquella casa nada más entrar por la verja de la entrada.

Había varios metros de jardín en la entrada de la casa, los cuales estaban expresamente decorados con la temática de la fiesta, múltiples calabazas alumbraban el hermoso jardín, mostrando también las lapidas colocadas aleatoriamente con ataúdes abiertos a su lado.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo de esta fiesta –se quejo Sherlock mirando también por la ventana.

-Es la favorita de la señora –le recordó Richard sonriendo a través del retrovisor.

John se centro en la puerta principal de la casa, en la que había una elegante mujer esperando con las manos sujetas detrás de su propia entrada, John trago saliva y volvió a respirar profundamente tranquilizándose.

El coche se paro frente a la misma puerta y antes de que John pudiera darse cuenta Sherlock ya había salido del coche, John respiro antes de seguir su ejemplo. Richard se dirigió directamente hasta el maletero sonriendo a John en su camino.

John bordeo el coche llegando hasta donde la señora Holmes estaba abrazando a su hijo menor.

-Un año y medio sin verte – se quejo la señora Holmes sin soltar a Sherlock, había una nota de cariño en su voz que John agradeció escuchar – estas demasiado flaco hijo.

- Mummy me alegro de verte– contesto Sherlock sin soltarse del agarre de su madre.

John se quedo esperando a que acabaran de agarrarse algo incomodo, sin saber muy bien que decir o como colocarse. Con suerte Sherlock se separo pronto de su madre con una sonrisa, dejando a John ver a la temible señora Holmes.

Aunque de temible tenía más bien poco. Era una mujer alta, pero no más que su hijo y sin llegar a ser imponente, poseía un porte característico de su clase social, y aun con solo les iluminara unas escasas luces John pudo comprobar fascinado cómo compartía muchos rasgos físicos con Sherlock, sin duda alguna los ojos y la nariz eran iguales a los de su hijo menor. Su pelo era gris y le quedaba por encima de los hombros, estaba elegantemente peinado con unas ciertas ondulaciones, se notaba que en su juventud había sido tan negro como el de Sherlock.

Era sencillamente hermosa, y su sonrisa amable aun la hacía parecer más bella.

La señora Holmes se volvió hacia John en cuento tuvo oportunidad, Sherlock también se volvió y acercándose a él le coloco una mano en su hombro izquierdo para empujarle cuidadosamente hasta su madre.

-Mummy, este es John Watson –le presento Sherlock con la misma sonrisa orgullosa de antes, la señora Holmes le sonrió encantada y John sintió un ligero alivio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa – John, esta es mi madre.

-Señora Holmes –saludo John sin saber si estrecharle la mano o no, no tuvo que preocuparse mucho porque la señora Holmes se adelanto hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-John, querido –exclamo con alegría la mujer – tenía muchas ganas de conocerte –dijo separándose del abrazo, Sherlock soltó una pequeña risita y John solo consiguió sonreír, la señora Holmes siguió sonriéndole y le tomo la cara entre sus manos – estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido.

-Yo también tenía ganas de conocerla señora Holmes – contesto John mucho más tranquilo.

-Helen por favor, señora Holmes suena demasiado distante –comento Helen soltando a John – al fin y al cabo somos familia –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Mycroft? –pregunto Sherlock con irritación.

-A la hora de la cena –le contesto Helen – y más os vale portaros bien –le amenazo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más duro – dejar vuestras rencillas infantiles para cuando acabe el fin de semana.

Sherlock rodo los ojos pero no rebatió a su madre, John se guardo una pequeña risilla al ver a Sherlock dominado por su propia madre, el mismo tendría que preguntarle como lo hacía para poder hacer callar al detective.

-Vamos John, te mostrare vuestra habitación –comento agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia el interior de la casa – las maletas os la subirán enseguida.

John asintió torpemente y se giro a ver como Sherlock le miraba con burla, John le miro mal antes de volver la vista al frente para volver a escuchar todo lo que Helen le estaba contando.

A medida que subían a la segunda planta John no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta de lo hermosa que era la casa por dentro. Era tan hermosa y elegante como lo era por fuera, a John le recordaba mucho al interior de Downtog Abbey.

Cuando Helen se paro frente a una de las numerosas puertas, le abrió la puerta dejando ver un amplio dormitorio.

-Este era el cuarto de Sherlock –le comento con una ligera nostalgia – espero que lo encontréis apacible – les dijo a ambos.

Sherlock detrás de ellos resoplo.

-A la hora de la cena os quiero en el comedor – le advirtió a Sherlock con voz suave – vendrán a buscaros, así que no estéis haciendo nada que los empleados lamenten ver.

John se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. Sherlock rio con cierta diversión y despidiéndose de su madre empujo a John dentro de la habitación.

-Tu madre es encantadora –le dijo John acercándose a la amplia cama que estaba junto frente a la puerta – me la esperaba más terrorífica, tipo Mycroft.

-No hay nada más terrorífico que Mycroft –comento Sherlock con una sonrisa – Te dije que le gustarías.

-Apenas he hablado con ella –contraataco John tumbándose en la cama, estaba muy cansado del viaje y su hombro ya comenzaba a molestarle – Igual decide que soy un estúpido cuando hayamos tenido una conversación como dios manda.

-No eres estúpido –exclamo Sherlock ofendido mientras se quitaba su largo abrigo y lo lanzaba a la silla que estaba tras un escritorio de roble – quizás un poco idiota cuando quieres, pero no estúpido –John puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sherlock se encogía de hombros antes de tumbarse junto a John en la cama – Eres brillante, al igual que mi madre. ¿Sabes que me ha dado otras ideas para la lista del sexo? –sonrió Sherlock antes de volver a pasar una mano por su muslo como había hecho horas atrás en el tren.

-Sherlock…

* * *

_Y aquí el primer capítulo :3_

_Tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos más, que espero poder subir antes del sábado, ¡llegare a tiempo! *alza el puño al cielo* ¡lo prometo!_

_*Con respecto a la celebración de Halloween, solo tengo una ligera idea de cómo lo celebran allí, y todo viene de ver películas xd, así que será lo típico, disfraces, truco o trato…etc_

_*A la señora Holmes me la imagino como Helen Mirren, de ahí el nombre, ya que en tumblr es a la que ponen como Mummy :D. _

_Y por favor perdónenme por las penosas descripciones, no se me dan muy bien *-*_

_¡Espero que os este gustando! Mañana vendrá la fiesta de Halloween *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**31 de Octubre. Domingo.**

-Sherlock, ¿ya has acabado de vestirte?- le pregunto John acabando de abrocharse la pequeña capa de su disfraz – la fiesta no tardara en empezar.

-Créeme John, no tengo ningún interés en ir, y menos en ir pronto –contexto Sherlock desde el baño de la habitación – hay tiempo de sobra.

John suspiro y se dirigió al baño para poder ver cómo le había quedado el disfraz. Cuando llego a la puerta y pudo ver a Sherlock completamente caracterizado de su disfraz John no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente e intentar no reírse.

-¿Te has pintado la raya del ojo? –pregunto John divertido.

-Pues claro John, muchos piratas se la pintan, como el capitán Jack Sparrow –comento sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo – tengo que ser un pirata creíble – exclamo mientras se acariciaba barba postiza que se había puesto.

John tuvo que admitir que el disfraz estaba muy logrado y que Sherlock se veía terriblemente sexy. El disfraz, de hecho, era igual al Jack Sparrow en los _Piratas del Caribe_, las ropas eran raídas y con aspecto sucio, y se adaptaban al cuerpo de Sherlock dejando a John sin aliento. Unas raídas botas acompañaban al disfraz sin llegar a penas a sus rodillas, su pelo estaba oculto tras un pañuelo rojo y encima de este un sobrero de pirata idéntico al que también usaba Jack Sparrow, sus ojos estaban pintados de negro cambiando con la barba falsa del mismo color. Definitivamente John iba a disfrutar de esa noche.

-¿Sabes quién es Jack Sparrow y no sabías que era Halloween? –pregunto John cruzándose de brazos debajo de su capa verde.

-¿Quién no sabe quién es Jack Sparrow?-pregunto Sherlock abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

John rio por la bajo y entro en el baño para verse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-le pregunto John colocándose bien la peluca castaña que se había puesto.

-Estabas más sexy de abeja –se lamento Sherlock – o por lo menos podías haberte disfrazado del otro hobbit, ese era más parecido a ti.

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo con el disfraz puesto –le recordó John – y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que lo manchaste con tu semen –Sherlock fue a contestarle pero John le cayó con una mano – se que yo también lo manche, pero fue culpa tuya por no dejármelo quitar.

Sherlock resoplo vencido y volvió a inspeccionarse en el espejo, John sonrió felizmente recordando la vergüenza que había tenido al verse llevando ese disfraz a la fiesta, que Sherlock se corriera en el fue más que un milagro para el pobre John, ambos intentaron limpiarlo, pero el traje seguía pegajoso y con una doble mancha. Lamentándose, Sherlock lo llevo a la tintorería lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero no se libro de salir a comprar otro disfraz para John.

Y esa vez John había mandado a la hora de elegir su disfraz, no le apetecía uno ridículo ni de miedo, nada de mascaras con sangre o maquillaje por la cara. Y en cuanto lo vio supo que era el indicado, no por nada era un gran fan del _Señor de los anillos_, porque además, como había dicho Sherlock después de que le explicara que eran los hobbit, tenía hasta la altura indicada para ponérselo. El disfraz era de Frodo Bolson, e incluía el anillo que ahora iba colgado en su cuello como un preciado tesoro.

-¿Vendrá Greg a la fiesta?-pregunto John acariciando el anillo mientras esperaba a que Sherlock se decidiera a salir del baño.

-Esa es su intención –comento Sherlock retocándose la barba – pero dudo que consigue llegar pronto.

John asintió recordando como la noche anterior solo había aparecido Mycroft alegando que Greg aun tenía trabajo que hacer y que vendría cuando pudiera. John se había sentido algo nervioso ante estar en el punto de mira de la señora Holmes, _Helen_, si Greg hubiera cenado con ellos John se hubiera sentido con mayor seguridad. Aunque horas después volvió a considerar que había vuelto a ser un estúpido, Helen era maravillosa y parecía que le adoraba.

-Bueno ya estoy –comento Sherlock sonriendo.

-Deberías considerar dejarte barba y pintarte más los ojos –comento John comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Sherlock le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación, John le siguió con un suspiro retenido aguantándose las ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared del pasillo. Pero John se detuvo oyendo como la fiesta que Helen había organizado ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando llegaron abajo ya había un gran número de personas, todas ellas disfrazadas con diversos disfraces de todo tipo de temas. John intento no perder a Sherlock, quien caminaba decidido hasta un punto de la pista.

La música sonaba, las luces eran rojas y azules y bailaban libremente por la oscura y gran habitación. Según le había comentado Helen en la cena, esa habitación era la sala para reuniones, donde celebraba cenas de navidad, carnaval y en este caso, de Halloween, Helen era una mujer muy dada a dar fiestas como aquellas por lo que la gente del pueblo la tenían en gran estima. Pues a la fiesta podía acudir todo aquel que fuera disfrazado, con una mínima seguridad por supuesto.

Sherlock no paró hasta llegar a una parte apartada, John no se lo esperaba por lo que se choco contra él. Sherlock se giro entonces, y le sonrió robándole un pequeño beso.

Justo cuando John le iba a decir lo guapo que estaba, cosa que Sherlock ya sabría, una voz resonó cerca de ellos por encima de la música, Sherlock se volvió al instante buscando a la persona que había exclamado su nombre.

-Annae –exclamo Sherlock separándose de él y acercando a joven mujer disfrazada de vampiresa.

John le cogió de la mano para que Sherlock tirara de él y no perderse entre tanta gente. Sherlock le agarro con fuerza y lo dirigió hasta donde la mujer les esperaba.

-Sherlock Holmes –exclamo la mujer - ¡Cinco años sin verte, loco desgraciado!

-Annae William – contesto Sherlock con una sonrisa – Vieja bruja.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la mujer se adelanto con una sonrisa para acabar en los brazos de Sherlock, quien la agarro con fuerza e incluso la levanto del suelo sin dejar de sonreír.

John empezaba a cuestionarse el porqué Sherlock se consideraba tan falto de amigos, Richard el chofer, e incluso la mujer de este parecían tenerle en una gran estima, casi como se la tenía la señora Hudson, y parecía que el sentimiento era más que mutuo. Y ahora esta mujer disfrazada de vampiresa se lanzaba a sus brazos feliz de verle después de tantos años.

John carraspeo la garganta algo incomodo, Sherlock le oyó aunque apenas se podía oír nada, esto llego a John a volver a tener su misma confianza al deducir que Sherlock no había dejado de estar pendiente de él.

Sherlock se separo de la mujer, quien a su lado parecía aun más pequeña, y le agarro de la capa para que se acercara más, la mujer llamada Annae le miro con curiosidad y con una pizca de diversión que John no supo interpretar.

-Annae, quiero presentarte a John Watson, capitán y medico del ejercito –grito Sherlock aplacando a la música – John, esta es mi prima Annae, bióloga marina y manipuladora experta.

Annae parecía tener unos años menos que Sherlock, por lo que era obvio para John, después de ver como ella lo miraba, que tenía una fuerte admiración por su primo mayor. Eso no evito que ella le pegara un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a Sherlock y haciéndole reír, John sonrió también sabiendo que se perdía algo y que seguramente sería una pequeña broma entre ellos.

-Encantada Capitán Watson – le saludo Annae con una sonrisa - ¿o Doctor Watson?

-En realidad ya estoy retirado del ejército por lo que lo conveniente sería Doctor Watson, pero llámame John por favor.

-John entonces, supongo que este genio loco no te habrá hablado de mi –dijo lanzándole una mirada a Sherlock, quien resoplo y se cruzo de brazos – siempre ha sido un desagradecido.

-No era información relevante –contraataco Sherlock.

-¿Cómo no lo es que tienes novio? –pregunto ella alzando una ceja con diversión.

John, que una vez más sentía que estorbaba, miro a Sherlock también para ver como debajo de esa barba falsa aparecía cierto color en sus mejillas.

-Ya nos has visto besarnos, y seguramente madre ya se lo ha contado a todos, así que era bastante obvio como para resaltarlo –comento Sherlock recuperando la compostura – tú en cambio no tienes novia desde hace un año.

-La deje yo.

-Lo sé.

Ambos se miraban con desafío, pero con un cariño que ahora John sabía que era tan solo familiar. Finalmente Annae sonrió y retiro la mirada para volver a John.

-Debes de ser un hueso duro de roer como para poder aguantarlo –comento – te felicito por haber podido atraparlo, no era cosa fácil.

-En realidad el me atapo a mi – le contestó John con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió antes de volverse de nuevo a Sherlock, pero para sorpresa de los dos este había desaparecido. John puso los ojos en blanco acostumbrado a sus típicas desapariciones, se despidió de la prima de Sherlock con otra sonrisa y fue a buscar a su pareja, pensado que no estaría muy lejos.

John esquivo a múltiples personajes que bailaban en el centro de la pista, pero ninguno de ellos era Sherlock, John suspiro resignado sabiendo que si Sherlock quería volver a encontrarlo le encontraría.

Cuando John se dio finalmente por vencido alguien toco su hombro llamándole la atención, se giro para encontrarse a una vieja mujer vestida tan solo con lo que parecía un camisón, su piel era realmente pálida haciendo un espeluznante contraste con su pelo blanco.

John le sonrió a la mujer y esta se inclino a su oído para hablarle.

-¿Eres John Watson, verdad? –Pregunto la mujer contra su oído, la música se oía más fuerte en aquel lugar por lo que John se limito a asentir – Soy la tía de Sherlock, Aurora.

-Es un placer conocerla –dijo John con sinceridad -¿Es la hermana de Helen?

-Oh no querido, soy su prima en realidad, pero nos criamos juntas por lo que somos muy cercanas –le dijo la mujer al oído – Sherlock es mi sobrino preferido, por muy maleducado que sea –contesto con voz orgullosa.

-Maleducado es poco para lo que él es –bromeo John.

La tía Aurora se separo de su oreja para mirar a John de arriba abajo, John se sintió nuevamente expuesto.

-Eres bastante guapo, si, si –le dijo la anciana cogiéndole también de la mejilla con una de sus frías manos – y una persona envidiable, valiente, amable y fiel todo lo que siempre he querido para mi solitario sobrino.

John se sonrojo tras las amables palabras de la mujer, y entre balbuceos le quito importancia a su persona a lo que la anciana puso mala cara y le hizo callar con un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor Doctor Watson – le pido la mujer volviéndose seria.

-Lo que sea.

-Cuida de Sherlock, como siempre haces, no dejes de hacerlo por nada del mundo y síguelo amando como lo haces – los labios de la anciana mujer se sentían a unos centímetros de su oído, las palabras fueron dichas con suavidad pero John no pudo evitar estremecerse, todo aquello era muy inverosímil – Tu le haces mejor persona, y por ellos también te doy las gracias.

-Nunca voy a dejarle de querer y menos abandonarle –le aseguro John – y gracias a usted por quererle así.

John se inclino y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la tía Aurora, ella sonrió encantada y le devolvió el beso multiplicado por tres.

Besuqueado y despidiéndose de la anciana John se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa donde estaba el ponche y los dulces. No dio ni dos pasos cuando se encontró con Sherlock de frente.

-John, ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto Sherlock agarrándole del brazo para volver a tirar de él.

-Estaba hablando con tu tía.

-¿Mi tía? –pregunto Sherlock extrañado.

-Si tu tía Aur…

-¡John, querido!

Sherlock y John se volvieron en busca de la voz, y allí en frente de la mesa de comida estaba la señora Holmes disfrazada con un antiguo traje de novia blanco, maquillada de tal manera que hacía que sus rasgos fueran más demacrados haciéndola parecer muerta de verdad.

Cuando se acercaron John vio con asombro lo realista que era el disfraz, daba un ligero miedo si te la llegabas a encontrar en una habitación vacía o en el mismo pasillo, y encima había tenido el detalle de ponerse unas lentillas de color rojo sangre. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto adornado con una diadema de la que caía el raido velo.

-Esta espeluznante Helen – elogio John agradeciendo que en ese lugar no tuviera que gritar tanto para hablar.

-Tú también estas muy creíble John –contesto la voz de Mycroft.

Sherlock gruño y John tuvo que disimular su sorpresa al reconocer a Mycroft debajo de una capa roja.

-¿De qué se supone que vas?-pregunto Sherlock con molestia.

-De caperucita Roja, por supuesto –contesto Mycroft levantando el cesto de mimbre que sujetaba con una de sus manos.

John aguanto el inminente ataque de risa, tuvo que mirar a Mycroft una vez más a ver si se había puesto una falda o peluca, pero no, el político iba vestido con un traje de campesino, con su pantalón marrón y su blanca camisa, y con la simple y larga caperuza roja.

Sherlock no comento nada más, casi como si quisiera evitar que Mycroft se volviera a reír de su falta de conocimiento de la cultura social.

-Toma hijo, bebe algo de ponche –le ofreció Helen con una copa en las manos.

Sherlock la cogió sin rechistar, la levanto con su mano para dejarla a la altura de sus ojos y la inspecciono.

-Esta logrado, si –comento Sherlock sin apartar la vista de la copa, acerco su nariz al borde y olio el contenido en una rápida respiración – pero no huele igual, la sangre tiene un olor más fuerte.

John se inclino para ver el contenido de la copa, sorprendiéndose de encontrar un líquido un poco más espeso y con el color de la sangre.

-Si oliera igual nadie la bebería –comento Helen tomando su propia copa y dándole un sorbo – ya les cuesta beberla por el aspecto.

Sherlock le dio un pequeño sorbo y con una mueca se la pasó a John rápidamente, la cogió como pudo y miro el contenido del vaso.

-Me alegra ver que te has puesto el disfraz que te mande –comento Mycroft con suficiencia – pero esperaba que John hubiera hecho lo mismo –se lamento negando con la cabeza - ¿no fue de vuestro agrado?

-Preferimos usarlo para otras actividades –dijo Sherlock.

-Fue encantador de tu parte Mycroft –ironizo John dándole un trago a la bebida, la que curiosamente sabia a cerezas.

-¿Querido, has mandado a Richard a recoger a Gregory? –Le pregunto Helen a Mycroft intentando disipar cualquier discusión.

-Sí, no tardara en llegar –comento Mycroft dándole vueltas a su cesta de mimbre.

Sherlock resoplo.

-Me aburro John –se quejo cogiéndole de la mano que tenia libre – vámonos.

-Siempre tan amable hijo –le dijo Helen atrapando la copa de John – divertíos.

Sherlock asintió impaciente y tiro de John de vuelta a la pista donde la gente estaba bailando, John se despidió de su suegra y su cuñado con una inclinación de cabeza y se dejo llevar.

Sherlock lo llevo hasta puerta de entrada, pero no paró hasta estar fuera de la verja de la finca, John volvió a chocar contra él pero esta vez Sherlock le atrapo con sus dos manos.

-Esta fiesta es aburrida –se quejo Sherlock sacando un cigarro de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Oh no, no vas a fumar –dijo John arrancándole el cigarro de las manos – ibas muy bien Sherlock, haz el favor de no decaer.

Sherlock resoplo pero no intento coger de nuevo el cigarrillo.

-Vamos a hacer el tuco o tingo ese.

-_Truco o trato_ –corrigió John.

-Lo que sea –le quito importancia Sherlock - ¿Cómo se hace?

John sonrió.

* * *

_Gracias a Breyito por la idea del disfraz de Mycroft *le guiña un ojo* en el próximo aparece Greg jaja_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Las calles estaban infectadas de niños disfrazados, la calle, irónicamente, rebosaba vida. Las casa estaban decoradas a la perfección, y todas parecían dar dulces a los niños.

John dirigió a Sherlock a la primera casa que encontró, se unieron a un grupo de niños disfrazados de fantasmas, brujas y vampiros. Los niños no les hicieron ninguna pregunta por su edad, tan solo les sonrieron y les aconsejaron tener huevo de repuesto por si no daban chuches o no les quedaban. La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció una mujer disfrazada de bruja.

-¡Truco o trato! –gritaron todos menos Sherlock.

La mujer sonrió y alabo el disfraz de cada niño mientras dejaba los dulces dentro de las bolsas de los niños, John le dio un codazo a Sherlock para que el también ofreciera su bolsa con forma de calabaza.

-¿No sois un poco mayores?-pregunto la mujer.

-¿importa eso? –le pregunto John con una sonrisa ofreciendo su propia bolsa.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y les echo a cada unos un par de dulces. John le dio las gracias y la mujer cerró la puerta de su casa.

-¿Y esto es divertido?-pregunto Sherlock examinando el contenido de la bolsa.

-Es más divertido cuando te niegan los dulces –comento John.

Sherlock asintió no muy confundido y fueron a la siguiente casa, de nuevo había un grupo de niños y de nuevo les dieron dulces. Sherlock se volvió a quejar y John le volvió a ignorar dirigiéndole a la siguiente casa.

En esa no había niños y la decoración era escasa, John se aventuro hasta la puerta seguido de Sherlock, llamo al timbre y espero.

Un hombre les abrió la puerta, cuando vio al hobbit y al pirata _adultos _puso mala cara.

-Aquí no hay ningún niño perdido.

-No buscamos a ningún niño –le dijo John - ¡Truco o trato!

La puerta se cerró con tal fuerza que la peluca de John se movió de su sitio, Sherlock se rio por la bajo.

-¿te diviertes ahora?-pregunto John colocándose bien la peluca.

-Eso has sido entretenido, me recordó a tus múltiples ex –dijo Sherlock – siempre dándote con la puerta en las narices.

-Si bueno, muy gracioso –ironizo John.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

-Como no nos ha dado el trato, toca el truco –dijo John riéndose – Que prefieres, ¿huevos, mierda en llamas, globos de pintura? –enumero John recordando todas las veces que había echo alguna de esas cosas con Harry.

-Huevos –escogió Sherlock después de pensárselo.

John asintió y hecho mano a la bolsa, de hobbit también, donde antes de salir había guardado todas las cosas que considero útiles para ocasiones como esta.

John le paso la caja de huevos a Sherlock para que cogiera unos cuantos, el también cogió y volvió a guardar en su bolsa los restantes.

-Llamemos a la puerta antes – propuso Sherlock con una sonrisa – Y apunta al pelo John, siempre cuesta más quitarlo.

John asintió riéndose y se dispuso a llamar al timbre. Cuando lo hizo salió corriendo donde Sherlock le esperaba, ambos se prepararon.

-¡TRUCO!-grito John cuando el hombre abrió la puerta.

El hombre pareció sorprendido y algo desorientado, lo que Sherlock y John aprovecharon para lanzar los huevos. Los que impactaron contra el hombre, concretamente en su cabeza.

-¡DESGRACIADOS! –Grito el hombre buscando como podía algo dentro de su casa -¡ME LAS PAGAREIS!

En otro descuido del hombre Sherlock aprovecho para tirarle otro huevo en la cabeza, John comenzó a reírse sin poder parar, Sherlock se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el hombre les perseguía con una fregona.

Sherlock y John corrieron por toda la calle esquivando a niños, el hombre les seguía persiguiendo con el palo de la fregona alzado.

Sherlock cogió la mano de John cuando apartaron a un grupo de niños y tiro de él para esconderse detrás de un árbol bastante grueso.

El hombre que les perseguía no pareció darse cuenta y siguió corriendo tras nadie. Sherlock le siguió con la mirada y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se apoyo contra el árbol y suspiro.

John comenzó a reírse más fuertemente que antes, recordando la cara de asesino que les había puesto el hombre. Sherlock se contagio de su risa y ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder parar de reír.

-Definitivamente esta es la cosa más ridícula que he hecho – dijo John entre risas.

-No te olvides de Afganistán -señalo Sherlock.

-Esto lo supera – confeso John recuperando el aliento.

Sherlock le miro con una sonrisa.

-Esto fue divertido –comento Sherlock – no quiero más dulces, prefiero hacer el truco o truco.

John rio y asintió con la cabeza. Iba a ser una noche agotadora.

* * *

Después de haber estado horas tirando huevos a las casa, de la gente que se lo merecía claro, y de haber hecho todo tipo de trastadas, y sobre todo después de haber sido perseguido por cada vecino, John y Sherlock regresaron a la mansión con pocos dulces pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Resulta que tener una pareja tan inteligente hacia todo más entretenido, el ingenio de Sherlock era superior a la hora de hacer bromas, cosa que John aprovecho y que las personas de las casas lamentaron.

La fiesta seguía con una gran cantidad de personas, no había tantas como antes pero aun era imposible encontrar a alguien a simple vista. Esta vez fue John quien cogió la mano de Sherlock para no perderle de vista.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Sherlock guiñándole un ojo.

John asintió sorprendido y Sherlock le guio dentro de la pista de baile. Ellos nunca habían bailado juntos, es más, John ignoraba que Sherlock supiera hacerlo, idea totalmente ridícula ya que Sherlock sabía hacerlo todo. Cuando Sherlock comenzó a moverse al son de la música John se quedo nuevamente embelesado, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza divertido y tiro de él para que se moviera a la par que sus movimientos.

Estuvieron bailando durante tres canciones enteras hasta que una voz anuncio por los altavoces que la próxima canción seria _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson, todo el mundo grito con emoción y la mayoría de ellos salieron de la pista para dejar bailar la canción a los que sabían.

John tiro de Sherlock fuera de la pista para ver como las personas atrevidas bailaban la canción de Michael Jackson.

Thriller comenzó a sonar y unas personas disfrazadas de zombis salieron de la nada uniéndose a las personas que ya estaban bailando la canción.

John grito como el resto de personas, uniéndose a los aplausos y al ritmo que la canción imponía. Sherlock se mantuvo a su lado mirando todo con extrema curiosidad.

Cuando la canción acabo todos aplaudieron y la voz del altavoz, que no era de la señora Holmes, dio las gracias a todos y presento a los bailarines.

-Tu madre sí que sabe montar fiestas –comento John impresionado.

-A veces incluso se pasa –se lamento Sherlock.

-¡John! ¡Sherlock! -grito de nuevo alguien.

John se giro encontrándose a Greg frente a él. John se echo a reír al ver que estaba disfrazado de lobo.

-Lestrade –saludo Sherlock analizándole.

-Greg, amigo – saludo John con una palmadita en la espalda - ¿El lobo feroz? –pregunto riéndose.

Greg asintió algo avergonzado.

-Mycroft se empeño – dijo con un suspiro gracioso.

Sherlock les miro sin comprender. John puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a su oreja para poder explicarle.

-Caperucita Roja es un cuento en el que aparece el lobo feroz –explico John sin complicarse – van con disfraces conjuntados.

Sherlock alzo una ceja con diversión, y miro a Greg casi con burla.

-Tú también te has puesto el disfraz que tu hermano te mandó –ataco Greg con una sonrisa, Sherlock gruño – John, estas genial de hobbit, aunque te pareces más a Bilvo que a Frodo. –Le elogio con una gran sonrisa – Bueno, os dejo chicos, Mycroft se estaba pasando de ponche, y en cualquier momento le dará por salir a bailar.

-¡Eso no me lo perdería! –exclamo Sherlock.

-Ni tú, ni tu madre –rio Greg – eso me recuerda que me ha dicho que os quiere mañana a primera hora para desayunar en familia.

Sherlock asintió con mal humor, Greg asintió conforme y se despidió de ellos metiéndose de nuevo en la marea de gente.

-Esto sí que es una noche de terror –dijo Sherlock fingiendo un escalofrió – o más bien será una mañana de terror.

-Se pasara pronto –le prometió John no muy convencido – piensa que por la noche estaremos de vuelta en Londres, y el lunes ya podrás perseguir asesinos.

-Es demasiado tiempo –se quejo tirándose de la corta barba.

-Nos entretenernos de alguna manera –le aseguro John pasando su mano por la espalda de Sherlock para acabar agarrándole del culo.

Sherlock le miro con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, y alzo la ceja con extremada diversión.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? –murmuro contra su oído sin permitir que John le quitara la mano del culo.

John se estremeció y se le encogió el corazón como cada vez que Sherlock decía esas palabras en alto, sus labios seguían contra su oído, pero John no los quería ahí. Giro la cabeza lentamente disfrutando del íntimo momento de tener a Sherlock pegado a él.

-Lo sé –susurro contra sus labios – te amo también.

-Lo sé –sonrió Sherlock antes de atrapar su labio inferior con los dientes.

Después la fiesta, la música, el fantasma que estaba su lado, el zombi detrás de ellos, la gente bailando dejo de importar. Lo único que importo fue encontrar el camino más rápido a la habitación, sin que nadie les detuviera.

Definitivamente había sido el mejor Halloween que John había tenido. No en todos lo compartías con la persona que amabas.

* * *

**01 de Noviembre. Lunes.**

-¡Venga John! –Exclamo impaciente Sherlock - ¡El tren sale en media hora! Y me niego a perderlo.

John le miro mal por no decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, Greg rio por lo bajo desde el sofá y Mycroft solo resoplo tras el periódico.

-Deberías quedarte Sherlock, es el día de todos los santos (o el día de los Muertos), hay que honrar a los muertos –le dijo Mycroft con molestia.

-Si no salgo de aquí y vuelvo a Londres yo seré uno de ellos –dijo echándose las manos a la cabeza.

John puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, en ese momento entro Helen vistiendo un bonito y elegante vestido gris, su mirada estaba serena como siempre, sin dejar ese brillo de inteligencia que la caracterizaba.

-Sherlock, haz el favor de no ser tan dramático –pidió la mujer acercándose a su hijo – se que no te gusta visitar a los muertos, y por eso te dejo marchar, porque si no ya sabes que ni se te ocurriría marcharte, así que no lo estropees.

John reprimió una sonrisa al ver como Sherlock ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo…-susurro como un niño enfadado.

-Un poco de respeto nunca viene mal –señalo Helen con voz firme – por lo menos a tu tía Aurora, te quería mucho y apenas la viste antes de que se muriera.

John se congelo en el mismo sitio, ¿había oído mal? ¿Muerta?

-¿Nunca dejaras de echármelo en cara? –se quejo Sherlock.

Helen negó con una sonrisa, y en ese momento Richard entro por la puerta anunciando que el coche estaba listo.

-Buen viaje hijo –deseo Helen abrazando a Sherlock fuertemente – En navidad os quiero aquí, y no es ninguna sugerencia.

Sherlock asintió con pesar.

-Aquí estaremos Helen –le aseguro John sintiéndose ligeramente mareado– ha sido un placer conocerla, me alegro mucho de haber venido.

-Lo mismo digo querido – dijo Helen abrazándolo ahora a él – La próxima vez tendremos más tiempo para conocernos –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estás bien John? –Pregunto Greg con voz preocupada – estas blanco.

-Es solo la falta de Londres – dijo Sherlock rápidamente antes de que John contestara – cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

-Sherlock…-le advirtió John.

Sherlock suspiro.

-Adiós Mummy –se despidió Sherlock de su madre con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla – Lestrade nos vemos en Londres, Mycroft, adiós.

-Mejor – le dijo John.

Sherlock le miro y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y se marcho siguiendo a Richard, John se despidió una vez más de todos y le siguió encantado.

Una vez en el coche de camino a la estación John sintió fuerzas para preguntarle aquello que le inquietaba.

-¿Tu tía Aurora? –pregunto simplemente haciéndose el desinteresado.

Sherlock dejo de prestar atención a la calle y se volvió para hacer frente a John.

-Era la única tía que me soportaba –confeso Sherlock con un suspiro – murió hace seis años, y para ese entonces yo ya estaba ocupado con mis casos. Llevábamos años sin hablar por el tema de las drogas, aunque ella preguntaba constantemente por mí, y Mummy siempre le parece oportuno recordármelo.

John trago saliva con algo de miedo, ¿acaso habia hablado con un fantasma?

-Era… ¿hermana de tu madre?

-No, eran primas, pero se criaron como hermanas –contesto Sherlock volviéndose de nuevo al cristal.

John respiro profundamente sin saber si contarle que la noche anterior había hablado con el fantasma de su tía, y que esta le hizo prometer que le cuidaría.

No, todo sonaba muy poco creíble, demasiado fantasioso, y Sherlock se burlaría de él. John suspiro de nuevo pasándose las manos por su rostro tratando de calmarse.

La familia Holmes era diferente, de las más raras que John había conocido en su vida, tenían hasta fantasmas de verdad en noches de brujas, y todos eran brillantes y estaban algo locos.

Pero John sabía que estaba entrando en la familia correcta, con el hombre correcto.

No por nada él siempre cumplía sus promesas, y más las que le hacía a un muerto.

**FIN**

* * *

_*-* Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_He tenido poco tiempo para escribirlo, me he dejado cosas que quería haber metido, ¡pero estoy conforme! :D __Ha sido divertido, pero casi se me pudre el cerebro al escribirlo de golpe xd, ¡Culpa mía! ¡Por haber empezado tan tarde!_

_Siento si hay algún fallo o algo, al escribirlo tan deprisa no me ha dado tiempo a analizar :/ si algo les molesta háganmelo saber ;)_

_El disfraz de Lestrade, así como el de Mycroft, fueron idea de Breyito :D ¡muchas gracias!_

_¡Gracias a todo aquel que comenta, sigue la historia, la puso en favoritos, o simplemente lo lee y gusta!_

_¿Review?_


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

* * *

**En el tren. 1 hora más tarde.**

_Pi, pi, pi, pi…._

-Sherlock –la voz de su madre sonó a través de su móvil- ¿Se lo trago?

-Si Mummy, esta blanco como el papel –le comento Sherlock con diversión – en el taxi me pregunto por ella, parecía que era él el que estaba muerto.

Su madre río atreves de la línea, Sherlock también sonrió mirándose en el reflejo del espejo del baño que tenía el tren, había sido muy divertido hacer pensar a John que había hablado con su tía muerta, demasiado divertido.

-Pobre –dijo aun con diversión – no tardes mucho en decirle la verdad, si descubre que _tía Aurora_ en realidad no existe se volverá loco.

-Se lo diré –le prometió Sherlock con una sonrisa –pero todo a su tiempo, es muy divertido tenerle asustado.

-Es un buen hombre, ni se te ocurra fastidiarla –le dijo su madre cambiando de tema – y haber cuando me dais un nieto.

-Mummy…

-Adiós hijo, nos vemos en Navidad –se despidió antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir algo en contra.

Sherlock colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que ese fin de semana se lo había pasado bien, pero solo los momentos que pasó con John, el truco o trato, el baile, el sexo salvaje en la biblioteca y en su habitación, pero lo que más recordaría seria la cara blanca como el papel de John cuando nombraron a _tía Aurora_.

Al final Halloween había resultado hasta divertido.

* * *

_*se esconde detrás de una mesa* ¿Review?_


End file.
